Toddler Time!
by Princess Aquilia
Summary: Hunter never thought Stephanie would take the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s side over his! Its the eve of Payback and Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins -the Shield - have all been turned into toddlers! It's up to Triple H and Stephanie to look after them - that is, if he doesn't kill them first!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here come the **__**S.H.I.E.L.D boys!**_

Dean Ambrose just settled down for a snack when he heard loud banging. He barely moved to get up when the door burst open as his two best friends strolled in.

"Hey Dean!" Seth Rollins greeted brightly.

"Looks like we came just in time!" Roman Reigns said before grabbing one of Dean's fries.

Dean groaned audibly. He'll be lucky to even to get a mouthful now. "Let's just go."

They had a tour before training today.

"Hey look there's some weird guy in the street dressed like Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings," Seth said looking out the window.

"Lean out further, let's hope you fall out!" Roman joked, while Dean laughed.

"No seriously, look!"

Dean and Roman came over to have a look. "I don't see anyone like that." Dean said.

Seth leaned out further. "He was just there a minute ago -"

"Seth! Watch it!" Roman shouted as he caught onto Seth's arm just before he fell over.

Dean grabbed Roman's arm just as he too was in danger of falling over.

The Shield caught a glimpse of glittering swirling mist moments before they were sucked into it.

XXX

Hunter sipped his water thirstily. He still had a long day of training ahead to prepare for his match against the Shield tomorrow at Payback. Presently he was using the WWE's top training facility, and he was certain that he, Randy and Batista were ready. Ready to show the Shield what true dominance was that is. Hunter went over to the counter where he kept his cell phone. Normally he wouldn't carry it while training, but being a married man and a father to three precious little girls it was good to have it on hand. He was sure he heard it vibrate while training. Upon opening it he saw sixteen missed calls from Stephanie and a message. She was going to kill him that's for sure. Unless it was an emergency? He quickly opened the message from his wife:

_Hun, please come quickly. The Shield –_

That was all he read before storming out of the gym.

_If they dare lay a hand on my wife..._

XXX

Hunter rushed to Stephanie's office. Without the rest of Evolution, he knew he couldn't take on the three of them. At least he could give Stephanie a chance to run. However, when he reached Stephanie's office, he could hear her speaking softly, just like when she's trying to comfort their daughters when they were upset. But they weren't here, or any child for that matter.

"Steph sweetheart, are you ok? He asked opening the door.

Stephanie turned around. "What took you so long?"

She was holding a toddler in her arms, and by his shaking shoulders, Hunter could tell he was crying. The poor boy was badly in need of a haircut too; his hair went past his shoulder blades. The toddler slowly turned around as two other children peeked out from behind Stephanie.

"Wan' mummy!" The toddler wailed.

"Please tell me that you also see these children too." Stephanie said faintly. "That I'm not going crazy."

Hunter could only stare at the toddlers. The one in Stephanie's arms had half blond, half black hair. The two little ones peeking out from behind her were a little older; one had long black hair and the other short brown hair. They were all wearing black vests. Though beardless, some chubby and very childlike, Hunter somehow knew it was them.

The toddlers were obviously, The S.H.I.E.L.D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Over the Top Rope**_

"I'm sure there's an orphanage nearby."

"Absolutely not! How can we just leave them in those horrible places?!"

"They aren't babies, Stephanie. They're the Shield, who have been on my case for-"

"They are babies now! And _I'm_ not giving them away!" she said, indignant.

Hunter knew this was one battle he'll never win. He watched National Geographic and what a mother bear would do if you got between her and her cubs. And Stephanie's maternal instincts had just sky rocketed.

"Fine," Hunter said, turning to walk out of the office. "Keep them. But don't expect me to help." He was half way to the door when the thought struck. Those "babies" were Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns...

"You are _not_ changing their diapers, Steph," He heard a huge sigh of relief.

"That settles it then." She came over and handed him Seth Rollins. "You can change his diaper!"

Just as she said it, a stench filled the air as Seth started crying and squirmed for Hunter to let go of him.

Trying to collect himself from the repugnant smell, Hunter reached over to Stephanie who had already started walking away. "Stephanie, I said I'm not going to -"

To his surprise, he heard a growl somewhere from way down...

Roman stepped in front of Stephanie looking up at him with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. _Oh so scary_.

"Oh, but you are such a _wonderful_ husband, honey." Stephanie smiled. "Now I'm going to the bathroom to clean up Roman and Dean's sticky fingers." Hunter almost squeezed Seth to death as Stephanie bent down and kissed the child's forehead. "Now you behave while I'm gone," she said sweetly.

And with that his wife walked out, leaving Hunter all alone with Seth and his scented diaper.

XXX

A while later Stephanie came back in with Roman and Dean, the latter still wanting to lick his fingers. She did a double-take when she saw Hunter and Seth. "Hunter, what are you doing?!"

"No sudden moves," he was wearing a mask and holding pair of tongs. "I'm trying to take it by surprise."

"He's just a little baby, love."

"That aint chocolate in there!"

"Look all you have to do is open these two straps like this," she said opening Seth's diaper. "It's easy -"

The smell hit them full force; Stephanie barely managed to hold her breath as Hunter passed out cold.

There was another loud double _thud_! behind her. It seemed like Randy and Batista had stopped by to call Hunter for training and were now passed out just outside the office.

Seth cooed while Roman and Dean pointed and laughed at the three big men falling.

"Oooh look, Seth! You K.O. Evolution all by yourself!" Stephanie said tickling him, while Seth shrieked with laughter. "Well done, Seth Rollins!"

Stephanie froze. _Did I really just say that?_

She quickly changed Seth as Hunter was coming to.

Hunter took a good look at Dean and Roman. "Great, it wasn't just a nightmare. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. But I have already changed Seth's diaper for you." Stephanie said casually, smiling at Dean and Roman. Thankfully the only witnesses to her congratulating Seth for taking out Evolution could barely talk yet!

"So...what are we going to do?" she asked.

Hunter knew she was asking how best to _help_ the toddlers. So taking them out to the ring was definitely NOT an option.

"Well surely we can't tell anyone about this," he replied. They'll probably think it's a prank on the Shield or worse, that we are gone insane."

"Okay, for the time being I'll take care of Seth since he's still a baby and you can look after Roman and Dean."

He smiled. "Great! They look bored here, so I'll take them to the arena-"

Stephanie's temper flared. "You will not! I'm serious, Hunter! If they get hurt in _any_ way-"

Hunter stepped back laughing. "Alright, alright!"

XXX

_An hour later at the arena_

"Now stay close. If I lose you-" Hunter looked behind him where Dean and Roman were – a second ago.

He whirled around. "Hey! Where the-"

Startled he found the two boys struggling to get up onto the ring. Roman stopped and helped Dean get up onto the canvas. Hunter laughed as Dean turned around to return the favor but couldn't quite lift Roman off the ground. He went over and lifted Roman by the arms so he could climb up as well. Roman turned around and looked at him. It was a look quite different from the one before, one he couldn't fathom. Was Roman silently thanking him?

Little Roman turned away from the big man (who was still a stranger) and walked to the middle of the ring. At the corner of his eye he saw Dean trying to balance on the ropes. Faintly he heard people shouting. He closed his eyes: he could almost see it...thousands of people cheering, and the stranger standing in the ring this time with two other men only they didn't look so big...

His eyes flew open as he heard (little) Dean shriek. He was already on the top rope post. Roman let out a small growl and leaped forward just as Dean starting falling.

Of course, the superstars fall off occasionally, especially Seth Rollins with his high-flying antics.

But now Dean was a toddler.

Hunter ran around the ring to Dean's corner just as Roman jumped up to catch him. Unfortunately, Roman could not hold Dean's weight as he too toppled over.

Hunter slid and caught them both, hitting the ground himself.

Roman and Dean sat up and looked at Hunter wide-eyed.

But Hunter didn't see two members of the Shield; he saw two scared little children. "What were you thinking? He glared at Dean. "You could have gotten hurt!"

Dean burst into tears as Roman tried to console him. The latter looked at Hunter again with that look he couldn't quite fathom before turning back to Dean.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He said, trying to calm the child down. "Don't want Stephanie to see you upset, she'll kill me." That was the reason he didn't want the poor child to cry, right? Right?

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" Hunter whispered mysteriously.

Dean stopped crying and looked up curiously. Slowly he nodded.

"Sometimes I fall off too! It hurts really bad, and I feel like Scooby Doo! Yikes!" He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Dean started laughing and reached out to grab it.

Hunter looked at Roman who hadn't uttered a sound. Suddenly a shiver went down his spine. He had the feeling they were being watched...

Slowly Roman's mouth curved into a smile and he burst out laughing as he and Dean jumped on the now deemed friendly stranger.

Forgetting about the weird vibe, Hunter laughed as he tried to pry the toddlers off him.

Out in the darkness on the stands, a hooded figure stood silently watching the laughing trio.

* * *

**Response to guest review Carol: thanks! Here you go!**

**A/N: Sorry about the major changes to the summary and the characters - it's just more suitable - as Hunter is not just looking after toddlers, but his current nemesis (Shield) toddlers!**

**Next chapter will be focusing more on the S.H.I.E.L.D! Oh and the rest of Evolution will be coming around!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Triple H vs. Roman Reigns**_

* * *

_Stephanie's office_

Stephanie took Seth from the couch and placed him on the floor. "Now it's about time you started walking. I'm tired of carrying you too." Seth was just at the beginning stages of walking, so he wasn't very confident about being on his feet yet. Hunter and the boys have been gone for awhile now and Stephanie had already drawn up a list of the necessary items they will need for the toddlers such as food and clothing.

She heard groaning just outside her office. Sounds like Batista and Randy were coming to. Seth was busy with her pot plant, trying to reach the flowers on the top. _Good, they won't have to see him yet._ Taking her list she walked out and greeted Randy and Batista brightly, hoping they won't think her request was too strange. Both Evolution members were rubbing the back of their heads.

"Good you're awake," she said casually, as if it was morning. "As Hunters _good friends, _would you do me a favor please?" Of course, this was an extension of the truth, as her husband was more of their leader, but hey, this might work better.

They just stared at her for a moment.

Randy was the first to find his voice. "Well, where is he?"

"Oh, he's... very busy at the moment-"

"Training," Batista nodded. "We came here to train with him."

"Yeah! The Shield won't know what hit them come Sunday!" Randy flexed his muscles.

Alarm bells went off in Stephanie's head, especially since she noticed Seth toddling towards them. Thankfully he did not crawl or he would have reached them already.

"Actually," Stephanie said in a business-like tone, "I need this done right now." She handed them the list and her credit card. "All the details are on it, what to get and where to get it. If any problem arises, you have my number."

Batista took the list. He quirked his eyebrows as his eyes scanned the page.

Randy had a big smile on his face as he took the credit card.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him. "Please hurry. And I will know how much you spend and where you swipe the card."

Randy's face fell as he quickly pocketed the card.

"Stephanie," Batista began. "This list-"

Stephanie backed into her office. "Hurry, hurry! Remember to call if you have problems!"

With that she closed the door firmly leaving the two superstars stumped.

Randy shrugged. "That was weird..."

"Wait 'till you see her list."

Randy took the list but was too lazy to read it at the moment. "Let's just go find Hunter."

XXX

_Back at the Arena_

Hunter watched Roman and Dean playing in (Roman) and around (Dean) the ring. It seemed so natural, like he was meant to be the boys' guardian.

Of the three, Roman was the quietest. He only spoke to Dean, Seth and (occasionally) Stephanie. He became very observant of Hunter after the top rope incident and started following him everywhere (unlike Dean who needed to be persuaded by Stephanie). Considering that they did not have any sons, Hunter was at least glad Roman would be protective over Stephanie in his absence. (_No I did not just think that...he's not our son!)_

Dean on the other hand, would go on and on in baby talk and chatter to anyone or anything or generally making a whole lot of noise. He also had quite the temper: Stephanie laughed as she told Hunter that Dean was wagging his chubby figure, scolding Seth (in baby language) for taking his new toy (a pen).

And lastly the architect, Seth, usually followed after other two. Just like his adult self, Seth would do crazy things, like jumping off high furniture or worst climbing out the window and waving to everyone outside (but Hunter noticed that he only did this when Roman was around to catch him). Seth is absolutely terrified of Hunter and hides behind Roman or Stephanie whenever he comes by (not behind Dean though, because Dean would usually just turn around and thump Seth on the head for "annoying" him).

XXX

Little Roman liked being in the ring. It was fun, and also he could just imagine thousands of people cheering. For him. He wanted to wrestle, but he didn't think he could ever be good at it. What did his foster dad say? He was a nobody.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Hunter froze as Roman looked over the second rope at Stephanie.

"Hi sweetheart! Just showing the boys around you know." Hunter said carefully.

Stephanie walked passed him and looked at the two boys. Roman was enjoying himself in the ring while Dean was very much fascinated with the ring apron. He kept pulling at it, and when it snapped back into place, he began scolding it. Both Hunter and Stephanie laughed.

"I guess they're okay." She put Seth down next to Dean. "Randy and Batista are up,"

Hunter's head turned sharply. "Did they see Seth?"

She shook her head. "No, but I sent them shopping for things the boys may need."

"Good, that should keep them out of the way for awhile." Hunter then entered the ring, smiling at Roman. "Ready for a little one on one?"

"Hunter, please be careful with him." Stephanie looked worried. But then Hunter didn't look particularly angry or revengeful.

He smiled at her. "It's ok, Steph, I won't let him get hurt."

Roman went to the opposite ring post and crouched as he prepared for attack. He felt that he was meant to do this. He could see it clearly; he did bring the big man down before...

At the corner of his eye, Hunter saw Roman's position. He smirked. The famous Roman Reigns Spear. True he was a little irritated because he was usually the one on the receiving end of Roman's spears, especially outside of a match. But his irritation quickly faded. This time Reigns was just a kid, a baby, so his spear won't do much. As soon as Hunter made full eye contact, Roman ran, jumped and hit Hunter full force. Of course Hunter could have just stepped aside and _let_ Reigns get hurt, but that thought didn't cross his mind – he was having too much _fun_.

Hunter bent a little with his hands on his knees in preparation to catch the child.

Big mistake.

Stephanie started clapping but stopped abruptly when Hunter fell to his knees. She was sure the pained look on his face was no act to boost the child's self esteem.

You see, Roman would aim to ram his shoulder into the opponent's abdomen or stomach, which he usually succeeded - in his adult height. But being a toddler obviously Roman couldn't quite get his shoulder that high. And Hunter made it easier in his stance. Dean and Seth were looked on shocked. Stephanie immediately got an ice pack and attended to Hunter.

Little Roman did not realise the extent of the damage he had done, but he did bring the big man down. He smiled.

Roman:1; Big Man: 0.

XXX

Of course Hunter was mad as hell. _Just wait until he returns to normal, he's gonna wish..._

Roman retreated back to his previous ring post. He actually looked – _guilty_. He did not mean to hurt the big man so much.

"I -" he swallowed. "Mister, my mummy used to say that...saying sorry doesn't make one smaller," he said quietly, "and the one who forgives has a big heart...you have a big heart don't you sir?"

Hunter and Stephanie could only stare at the toddler.

"I sorry, mister..." He whispered softly.

Hunter cringed. How can you be angry with _that_ face?

"Its –its ok, I guess it was er my-"

Stephanie looked at him in surprise.

"-fault too." He finished quickly.

As Hunter was feeling better and was no longer in the frame of mind to murder, Stephanie thought it was safe to leave and check on Dean and Seth (who had quickly lost interest in the adults and started chasing each other around the ring).

Hunter sighed and tried to get up. Wait, did Roman say his mummy _used_ to say? When he was a child, surely his mother -

Why did Hunter care anyway?

Roman's eyes lowered as his bottom lip began to quiver.

Hunter grit is teeth. _No, no don't...oh great._

"You know what, kid?" He said before he could stop himself.

Roman looked up.

Hunter grinned. "That was a pretty sweet move back there, the Reigns Spear. You'd make a great wrestler one day!"

Roman eyes widened as his face split into a wide smile.

Before Hunter knew it, the child had his hands wrapped around Hunter's neck, and he was _crying_.

Could this day get any weirder?

Hunter reflected on the Shield and how promising they once looked for the future of the WWE (before they turned against him). He particularly favored Reigns, as he was the most powerful of the three. He remembered how much effort he put into prepping Roman– through training or generally just a pep talk. Then Reigns went and speared him and as much as he hates to admit it, he felt hurt not just betrayed. And now with this toddler thing, he seemed to be Reigns' hero, and he's starting to like the kid again...

Yeah, this day just go weirder.

"Hey Hunter!"

Hunter snapped out of his reverie.

"We've been looking all over for you." Batista came up behind Randy. "We need to train-"

He stopped short when he noticed the three toddlers.

Hunter got up still carrying Roman while Stephanie quickly scooped up Seth and stood in front of Dean. She looked up worriedly at Hunter.

The last time Evolution was in the same arena with the boys, they completely decimated the S.H.I.E.L.D.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Response to review Dana1 and guest review Hazel: Yes I hope he is too haha (and in my story he definitely is a good husband and father! as established in chapter 1) but Seth did have a grown man's diet just a few minutes ago and some diapers do stink worse than others – but that part was purely meant to be funny and not focused on Hunter's parenting skills (in this story he and Stephanie do have good parenting skills). The story does not say that Hunter had no idea how to change a diaper but maybe he just didn't want to touch Seth Rollins diaper (because a few minutes ago (story-time) Hunter knew him as one of the S.H.I.E.L.D a fellow wrestler, not a toddler).**

**This story takes place within the WWE story-line of the feud between the Shield and Evolution (also established in chapter 1) – otherwise Hunter wouldn't be struggling between the enmity he feels towards the Shield and the now developing father-and-son bond he has with Roman. I can't really say the same for the rest of Evolution though ;). (It's purely for the story to be funny – not based on their real life parenting skills or on whom Randy or Dave (Batista) may be as a person).**

**I had Stephanie state "It's easy-" to Hunter (referring to diaper changing to persuade him to change it), not the story. The story will be accurate (as it should be), but characters may be mistaken sometimes (like little Roman thought Hunter was going to hurt Stephanie) or say something that contrasts the story (for example, Hunter may tell Stephanie that he did not take the boys to the arena because obviously she'll be mad). **  
**Also they aren't his own children and more importantly these "toddlers" were his nemesis the Shield just yesterday (story-time). So I didn't want to "rush" the story with him bonding with them so quickly (particularly because it's also very weird for him right now with the Shield's betrayal, his hatred towards them and the sudden toddler transformation) but to develop it slowly like at the end of chapter 2 when he doesn't hesitate to save Roman and Dean.**

**I had to have Stephanie's maternal instincts come out strongly that soon or she and Hunter would have given the Shield to someone else to look after (most logical and suitable thing IMO as it isn't their children and they are busy working) until the Shield (hopefully) return to their normal ages (and Stephanie doesn't hate the Shield as much as Hunter does).**

**This is also my first fanfic story so I do apologize for the misunderstanding.**

**Thanks for eviewing and I hope this makes sense! Please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited!****! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

___**The woes of Randy Orton by (Little) Dean Ambrose**_

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to DeansDirtyDeeds and PunkShieldGirl.**_

* * *

Randy smiled. "Hey, you brought your kids today. No wonder you have been so busy!"

Hunter and Stephanie remained silent. Roman growled as he struggled for Hunter to put him down. Seth and Dean stared curiously at the new strangers.

"You should have told me." Randy continued. "I love kids. They are so much fun!"

Hunter carefully put Roman back on his feet.

Then Randy noticed something odd. "Hunter, I thought you had three_ girls_, not boys."

"He does." Batista said automatically, still staring at the Shield.

"Oh, er-" Randy choked. "They're very, um, pretty!"

"I do have three girls. But they're on holiday with their grandparents." Hunter didn't know exactly what to say after that.

Randy visibly relaxed. The two Evolution members remained silent as they expected a further explanation.

Randy frowned. "They look exactly like -"

Batista eyes widened. "The Shield!"

Hunter sighed. "They _are_ the Shield,"

Randy and Batista looked at each other.

Stephanie waited anxiously, holding Seth and Dean closer to her.

Then Randy and Batista burst out laughing.

"You don't expect us to believe that, Hunter!" Randy said grabbing Batista's shoulder to keep from falling.

"Yeah I know you and HBK pulled some hilarious stunts back in the day, but this one..." Batista trailed off shaking his head.

"Look, the voices in my head tell me that this is impossible!"

Stephanie looked up at Hunter again, this time with an arched eyebrow as if to say, "Is this the kind of people you allow into your group? Hunter just shrugged. She turned around as she felt a tug on her skirt.

Looking down, she saw Dean squirming a little. "Me wanna go potty."

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply, but Hunter spoke first. "Well since you love kids, Randy, take Dean to the bathroom."

Randy laughed. "Sure. Come on little guy who Hunter named after Ambrose. Let's go potty."

Dean looked up at Stephanie uncertainly. She smiled and gently brushed his hair back with her hand. "It's ok, you can go with him; he's not going to hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt the child, would you, Randy?" Hunter growled.

Randy stared at Hunter like he was the one claiming to hear voices. "Of course not! Even if he was really Ambrose."

Dean approached Randy slowly. When the Viper took a good look at the toddler, he almost fainted. Again.

XXX

Dean splashed a little as Randy gently put him down after washing his hands in the basin.

What did Mama say his name was? "Randy?" Toddler Dean grabbed Randy's shirt and looked up at the Viper with big, blue eyes.

Randy started feeling strange. Yesterday he wanted to put the Hounds down and now...

"Yeah, little buddy?"

"Sometimes I hear voices in my head too." Dean said. "In that big box Roman likes to play with Dada. Like I hear so much people. But no one there but us." Dean's eyes filled with tears. "Am I sick?"

"Nah, I hear voices all the time." Randy grinned, scooping up the toddler. "Like yesterday-" he stopped, thinking what Hunter might say or worse do to him for encouraging the child to hear voices.

"Hey, I have to stop by my locker first. Want to come check out the superstars' locker room?"

"Yeah! Roman wants to be a wrestler. He told Dada so."

"Well I know a group of awesome wrestlers," Randy said a little shocked at Dean's reference to Hunter. "Real tough, the best of the best!"

"Really?" Dean asked excited. "Who?"

Randy smiled. Evolution, who else?

Looking at toddler Dean's wide sparkling eyes, Randy found himself happily saying:

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. of course!"

XXX

After Dean went potty – sorry, to the bathroom, Randy took him to his locker room, as it was closer to get a few things. But before Randy was finished, Dean grabbed something and ran back to the arena.

XXX

Randy came storming from the locker room and marched towards Dean. "Dean, I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Wha' bone? Chicken bone?"

"No...a bone of contention!" Randy said slipping into the ring.

"Ooh big word from the big man." Roman said as Seth laughed.

Dean beamed. "Can we eat it?"

"No! Especially since you took my bar of chocolate!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Hunter and Stephanie laughed. They were standing at ringside, with Hunter's arm around his wife, watching Batista play wrestle in the ring with Roman, Seth and just recently Dean. Roman had initially asked if he could wrestle with Hunter instead and Hunter was privately pleased at the fact that Roman preferred him (the toddler also kept on looking over at the couple wistfully now and then). But he hadn't had time to talk with his wife the entire day today, so they just snatched the opportunity while the boys were being watched. Even if all they could to talk about was the Shield.

"Did not!"

"Did-"

Batista put his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Randy, seriously?"

"What? Ambrose took my chocolate!" Randy approached Dean. "Police! Put your hands up!"

Dean laughed as he did so, while Randy searched his pockets for the chocolate.

Unsuccessful, he sighed. "I could have sworn..."

"And you were arguing with a _toddler!_" Batista laughed.

"Well, he - he really isn't-" Randy stumbled to cover up for his moment of immaturity.

While the adults were arguing, Seth quietly slipped the chocolate back to Dean while Roman just shook his head.

Randy did not miss it though. "Hey! What was that?"

Dean's eyes widened innocently, his mouth twitching. "Nothing!"

"Give it back, Ambrose!"

Dean shrieked happily and took off running, laughing as Randy gave chase.

He hid behind a surprised Hunter, sticking out his tongue at Randy.

"Dean," Hunter said gently but firmly. "That's called stealing. Now give Uncle Randy back his chocolate."

Batista quirked an eyebrow at Hunter. _Uncle _Randy_?_

Pouting Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the chocolate bar. "Sorry Unca' Randy." He said giving Randy back his chocolate.

"It's ok, buddy." Randy took the bar from him and opened it.

Hunter was just about to reprimand Randy on his insensitivity to eat his chocolate in front of the children when Randy broke it into three pieces. "Here you go, Dean."

Dean's face lit up in surprise as he took his piece.

"And you two," Randy said, as he reached over the bottom rope to hand Seth and Roman their share.

"And what do we say?" Stephanie looked meaningfully at the boys.

"Tank you, Unca Randeee!" The boys chorused before chomping on their delicious snack.

XXX

"Yummy!" Dean and Seth licked their chocolate fingers as Stephanie grimaced; now she would have to clean their fingers again. At least Roman's fingers were clean – he finished his piece of chocolate in one bite.

Dean licked his last finger. "Unca Randy, do you have cow juice?"

Randy blinked. "What?"

Roman sighed. "He means milk."

"Milk is cow juice?" Batista asked.

"Why, where does your mummy get milk from? Sheep?" Seth asked.

"No, you also get milk from goats, not sheep, sweetheart," Stephanie corrected.

Dean rocked back and forth on his heels. "I want goat juice then!"

"Well before we have any goat juice," Stephanie sighed, "I mean milk, let's go wash your hands, Dean and Seth."

Seth turned away from her and put his finger back in his mouth refusing to let Stephanie take it out. Suddenly he let out a wail and pulled his finger out. His cheeks flowing with tears, Seth cradled his finger.

Randy's eyebrows narrowed in concern. "Hey, what happened?"

"I think he bit his finger." Stephanie said worriedly, trying to see to Seth. "Oh, honey I'm so sorry,"

But Seth refused to let her touch his hand. "Blood! Blood!"

"It's okay, Steph, let me do it," Batista offered. "He seems to like me."

Hunter felt a monster growling in his chest. Seth enjoyed Batista's company, particularly because of his tattoos. But Hunter could barely talk to the toddler before he runs to hide behind Stephanie. "No, he's my son; I'll take care of it."

_First uncle, now son?_ Shaking his head in attempt to cover his smile, Batista backed off. Hunter bent his knees so he was at Seth's level.

With help from Roman, Hunter finally coaxed Seth to let him see to his hand. Smiling at him gently, he took Seth's finger. On examining it, he saw teeth marks but nothing too bad, the child was probably scared of seeing blood.

"See, Seth, no blood. You're a strong, brave boy."

Instead of the finger, Seth's brown eyes searched Hunter's hazel ones. "Kiss it better?"

Hunter, fully aware that Randy and Batista were watching him, kissed Seth's (chocolaty) finger. "There, all better."

Seth beamed and jumped onto Hunter, his little hands firmly wrapped around Hunter's neck.

Hunter stood up and embraced the child fully.

Stephanie gently rubbed her husband's back. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Seth always liked you, even better than Batista."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Hmm-hmm" Stephanie laughed.

**XXX**

_Stephanie's office_

Sigh. It was only almost eight pm, when they finally got the boys to sleep, but Hunter found himself worn out. Stephanie was also struggling to keep her eyes open. Thankfully Seth just dozed off while Stephanie was carrying him back, though Dean insisted on being carried and rocked to sleep. Roman dragged his feet for awhile (and Hunter had a strong suspicion it was because he himself was still awake) until Hunter firmly said it was time to sleep. Randy and Batista left earlier for some last minute training. They couldn't wait to face the S.H.I.E.L.D at Payback now. But for different reasons of course.

"I promised little Dean a match," Randy said excitedly. "And I don't have to wait years to go head to head with a champ like that. I will give him a match to remember!"

Hunter shot Randy a death glare.

Randy threw up his hands. "Whoa, Hunter, I'll be wrestling him after he turns back into an adult of course."

Hunter went still.

Batista put a comforting hand on the Game's shoulder. "I know how close you've gotten to them, Hunter." He said gently. "But they might transform back. After all, that's the way it's meant to be."

These words were going round and round Hunter's mind from the time Evolution left. Around the time he started feeling a heavy weight on his chest.

"Sweetheart?" Stephanie whispered softly in the darkness.

"Hmm?"

"Roman, Dean and Seth love us now, don't they?"

Hunter opened his eyes. She wanted to be assured.

When he did not answer immediately she turned her head to face him.

"Yeah, of course they do." He said cheerfully. "Didn't Seth call you "mummy" once?

"Hm-hmm," He could hear the emotion in her voice, was she crying? "And Dean," she laughed. "He's so cute and funny!"

"And what about Roman?"

"He's your favourite, isn't he, Hunter?"

"N-no," he said somewhat uncertainly. "Yeah sure he's good at wrestling, but he also has a big heart. He protects Dean, Seth and you," He let out a small laugh. "Even from me."

Stephanie chuckled. "He's my little gentleman."

"Thank you," Hunter said softly.

Stephanie was confused. "For what, love?"

Hunter swallowed hard. "If you hadn't insisted on keeping the boys, I would have..."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I had to. I always felt bad about the things we did to the Shield. I rather someone else loses or gets hurt than you. But when they turned into toddlers..."

"I'm sorry, Steph." He said against her hair. "I didn't mean to put you in the middle."

"It's okay." She got up and faced him. "Then they can stay with us now right? I mean, it's not like their parents are young or anything, and they have already raised them. So ..."

Hunter knew Batista was right and that there was a possibility that the S.H.I.E.L.D could turn back. After all, they had lives; and Roman had a little girl of his own too. He could hear the pleading in Stephanie's voice and she was also very tired. He couldn't reason with her now; he couldn't break her heart, but he also cannot lie to her either.

He gently caressed her left cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Of course, love," he managed. "They will always be a part of our family. No matter what, they will always be our boys."

Unbeknownst to Hunter, Roman was wide awake and listening to every word.

Smiling happily, Stephanie kissed him goodnight and rested her head on his chest. "Our boys...our sons."

They will have to turn back of course. And he had to make it happen somehow. As much as Hunter wanted them to stay (he swallowed hard) he had to let them go. He had to find a way back to return them to their normal selves. Hunter hardly notice that his cheeks were wet.

He heard Stephanie's breathing even out. Hunter yawned: it was about time he turned in too. He had to have plenty of rest before tomorrow.

And that's when he finally remembered: tomorrow is _Payback_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******Roman had his moments in the previous chapter so I guess it was time for Seth (and Dean) to have theirs! The credit for that idea goes to PunkShieldGirl. Thank you! :)**

**The credit for Dean's lovely "big blue eyes as he pulled on the Viper's shirt"and the rest of the voices segment goes to DeansDirtyDeeds. Much appreciated :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It keeps me encouraged! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Houston, We have a Problem**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter borders on the T rating for violence and some Hurt/Comfort**. **And a Payback spoiler (so ****please do not read my note at the end if you don't like spoilers).**

* * *

_"Good luck for your match, honey." Stephanie gave him a quick kiss before heading off. "And remember not to hurt them too much!"_

_Triple H with the rest of Evolution entered the arena. He took a deep breath. Payback's Main Event: Evolution vs. The S.H.I.E.L.D. **This is it.**_

_Triple H felt something was different with Evolution though. Like he was standing in the middle of two strangers. A shiver went up his spine._

_He noticed the apron moving on the far side of the ring, and up came his boys, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose; The S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Only it was Toddler S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Triple H couldn't help but grin. They were still his boys._

_He sighed. Of course the Payback Main Event was ruined now. He looked at the crowd. The Universe was expecting an epic rematch between Evolution and The S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe they'll like to watch another match like Hornswaggle and El Tolritos? Though Roman was the strongest and most experienced with wrestling moves; Triple H knew he would never let Dean or Seth get hurt. But toddlers play wrestling? Yeah, like that's gonna sell. Even if they did look like the younger version of the Shield (particularly with their hair and clothing) there was no way to save the show now._

_Triple H was just thinking it was worth it to lose some (okay, a lot) of business as Payback may be a failure (because of the cancelled main event) if it meant that he could keep his boys, when Batista and Randy slipped into the ring._

_He laughed. Were his friends going to play wrestle Seth, Dean and Roman like yesterday and pretend to get beaten up and pinned to give the Universe a good show? Well he and Steph will surely love it even if most of the Universe would think it was dumb._

_But Randy and Batista were **not** play wrestling. They were fighting his boys. For real. No, not fighting, because that would mean the Shield were retaliating. No, his boys were getting beaten up mercilessly._

_"What the heck do you think you are doing?" only he didn't say heck._

_Was Evolution just putting a facade yesterday so that they could get near enough Seth, Roman and Dean to hurt them at Payback? Triple H would have never thought they would sink so low._

_Blue eyes widened in fear. "Dada...help!" Dean._

_Triple H's heart stopped._

_Teary brown eyes locked onto hazel ones. "Make the monsters go away!" Seth._

_Triple H's own eyes filled with tears. "Stop it!" he thundered._

_The Regal Assassin could not believe what was happening. And it was entirely his fault. He got Randy and Batista to hate the Shield in the first place._

_The Viper grinned sadistically. "Gonna fire us, Hunter?"_

_"Fire you?" Triple H growled. "I'm gonna **KILL** you for putting your hands on my boys!"_

_"Hunter! How could you!" Stephanie's eyes were narrowed in anger and hurt as tears streamed down her face. "They're our boys, our sons! You did this to them! You let this happen!"_

_"Hey, Hunter..." Batista called._

_In the ring, poor Seth was lying passed out on the bottom rope furthest away from Triple H, while Dean was holding his stomach and crying. Randy held Roman in a vice like grip, making him face Triple H._

_"I will never forgive you for this!" Stephanie whispered, turning away. "I want you out of my life..."_

_"No, Steph, wait!" Hunter called out as she disappeared into the darkness. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"_

_"Dad..." Roman choked as Triple H heard something being crushed on the canvas._

_He turned to find Roman, his son, face down just under the bottom rope. Right in front of him. With a trembling hand, Triple H reached out to touch him, when red liquid started flowing out and over the apron._

_"Is this not what you wanted, Hunter?" Batista mocked. "The Shield brutally beaten at the hands of **Evolution**?" It was so freaky how much he enunciated the word just like Triple H._

_No! Triple H wanted to hold each of his boys in his arms and tell them how sorry he was. But they were slipping away, away from him into darkness. Evolution may have won the brawl, but Triple H had lost._

XXX

Hunter woke up with a jolt. His chest was heaving, as sweat dripped down his face. It was just a dream...

He looked down to find Stephanie still there. He held her close and stroked her hair. Stephanie was brought back to semi consciousness with Hunter's sudden movement, but soon fell into deep sleep once again with his caresses. He looked over to the couch were the Shield were still asleep. The children were safe.

He forced himself to calm down. It was just a nightmare that will never happen. He would have given his all to save his boys; and Randy and Batista did really like them. And most of all Stephanie didn't hate him. She had forgiven him for what he did to the Shield prior the toddler transformation.

He was wide awake now. He looked at his watch: _1:22_. Just great. He couldn't stop thinking of the day's events, from the time he walked into Stephanie's office for a huge surprised; to play wrestling Roman; to the hugs he shared with each child. Yes, even Dean, when he held on to Hunter's leg to hide from Randy. Hey, a hug is a hug – and Hunter got a hug from all three of his boys today, actually yesterday. But when they opened their mouths (particularly Dean and Seth), that's when the fun started. Even though he was usually quiet, Roman could enunciate his words better. Hunter thought of Roman's words, my mummy _used_ to say...

Gently he lifted Stephanie off him and placed her on the couch, taking care to cover her so she won't shiver. Stephanie shifted a little to get comfortable. Hunter frowned. Sure the couch was comfy, but not to sleep the entire night!

He got out his cell phone and called Batista and then Randy. They weren't too happy about waking up in the middle of the night, but hey, Hunter needed to get his wife and the toddlers to the hotel (without waking them up) to at least sleep comfortably for the rest of the night. He didn't care anymore if anyone saw the Toddler Shield.

Once he hung up, he turned on Stephanie's laptop and brought up files of all the employees in the WWE, searching specifically for Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Though Seth and Dean appeared to have a 'normal' childhood, Roman on the other hand did not have much of one. As he read through Roman's profile, it made sense to him now why the powerhouse of the Shield is quiet, looks up to him, and his overall protectiveness towards Dean and Seth. No wonder Little Roman was so close to Hunter and Stephanie, he thought they were his new foster parents, ones that actually cared about him.

Hunter heard shifting coming from the boys' couch. He got up and went to check on them. Roman's eyes closed abruptly, as he pretended to sleep.

Hunter smiled, picked him up and put him on his feet, careful not to let the blanket slip. He covered it around the child, in case he may be cold.

"I-I was trying to sleep." Roman said fearfully.

"I know," Hunter replied softly. "But I can't sleep either. Want to go for a walk?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Roman threw his blanket off, covering Seth and Dean with an extra layer in the process. Smiling, he took Hunter's hand as they headed off, once again to the arena.

XXX

Hunter and Roman sat side by side in the ring. During the walk to the arena, Hunter told Roman what his life was like growing up. Now it was Roman's turn.

* * *

_After losing his entire family (a very loving, caring mother and father and two baby brothers) in car accident a year ago, Roman had been passed from one abusive foster family to another. His foster "fathers" were the ones who were particularly abusive. Though Roman had learned to withstand the pain, their words cut deep._

* * *

A tear slipped down the child's cheek. Roman had lost his childhood; he had to grow up very quickly in order to care for himself. Hunter reached out to Roman. It was the first time he had initiated a hug with the child.

* * *

_Then Hunter came, and not only play wrestled with him (in which he had never hurt him, even when Roman had hurt Hunter) but actually spoke to him as if he was a great wrestler. To be respected and loved not just as a wrestler but as a person. Today, for the first time __in 26 years Roman felt like a child again in his father's arms._

* * *

"You're very strong, Roman," Hunter said stroking the child's hair. "Even stronger than me."

Roman looked up at him in surprise.

"Not many adults can go through what you did and still stand" Hunter explained, somehow knowing the toddler will grasp his meaning. "Your strength isn't measured by how many times you get knocked down, but every time you _choose_ to get back up."

Roman's eyes shone with tears.

"I love you, son." Hunter said softly. "Very, very much. And I promise that no one will ever hurt you like that again."

Roman's bottom jaw trembled before he buried his head in Hunter's chest his shoulders shaking violently.

Hunter felt his own eyes prickle with tears as he held the child in a tight embrace.

Out in the darkness, in the stands, the hooded figure stood up.

_It is time_.

XXX

While Hunter waited for Randy and Batista so they could help him get his wife and his kids to the hotel, he tucked in the half asleep Roman next to his brothers Dean and Seth. Hunter smiled and brushed the child's forehead gently with the back of his knuckles. "Goodnight...son,"

"I love you, Dad."

"Love Dadda." Dean said still half asleep.

"Love Mama, Dada and Unca Randee chocolate." Seth yawned.

Hunter's heart swelled. He couldn't care less about making Payback huge with the main event tomorrow. And maybe they had to transform back some time, but all Hunter could care about was this moment right here. It would remain etched in his memory forever.

XXX

Hunter had just given each child a goodnight kiss on their foreheads, when he heard Evolution outside. Actually he heard Randy. Walking out of the office he hissed for the voices boy to be quiet.

"You're the one who woke us up!" Randy said, irritated.

Hunter rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, thanks guys for coming. They're here, in Stephanie's office."

"Come on," Batista said, trying hard not grin at Hunter's obvious affection for the S.H.I.E.L.D. "The faster we do this, the quicker we can sleep."

"Hey, just be gentle and don't wake the boys," Hunter said.

"Alright, but I'm carrying Dean."

"Good," Batista said. "Then I'll carry Roman and Seth."

Hunter felt the (jealously) monster in his chest growling. "No, he's my son, I will carry Seth."

Batista shrugged. "Cool. Then I'll just have to carry Stephanie-"

The monster exploded. "You will not!"

"Will you relax, Hunter?" the Viper shook his head. "Stop being so jealous. The boys may _like_ us, but they _adore_ you!"

Hunter couldn't help it. He grinned.

Once they entered the office he picked Stephanie up gently bridal style and carried her out. It was then he got that weird vibe again, like the time he saved Dean and Roman when they fell off the top rope. Only this time, something was not quite right...

"Houston, we have a problem." Randy switched on the light while he and Batista went around the office looking over every couch and under the desk.

"Hunter," Batista began carefully.

Hunter turned, careful to shield Stephanie's eyes from the bright light. He looked around. The office was empty.

The S.H.I.E.L.D, no, _his boys,_ were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

******Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! You guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

**I may have to turn the toddlers back now! They have a glorious victory to look forward to after all! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Spear, the Nigel and the Moonsault**

* * *

**A/N Ok to avoid any more confusion - I greatly admire and respect Colby, Jon and Jo for their performance and the show they put on for us. But I love the characters of Seth, Dean and Roman and that's who this story centers on. **

**With that being said, I think Seth Rollins needs a good spanking for turning on his brothers! :/**

**Did you guys see WWE's advert "Roman Reigns most adorable father?" Jo sang 'I'm a Little Tea Cup' and had a tea party with his daughter! :D It was so adorable! :)**

* * *

Hunter stood still. Did they run off to the arena or something? No, they couldn't have, or Randy and Batista would have seen them. Maybe they had returned to their normal selves?

He shook his head. Whether they did or not, his boys were in trouble, he could feel it.

Batista put a comforting hand on Hunter's shoulder. "We'll find them Hunter,"

"Yeah!" Randy said confidently. "After all I did promise little Dean a match and more chocolate."

Hunter looked at Batista and Randy, team Evolution. The group he reformed to destroy the S.H.I.E.L.D.

Now they were going to help him save his boys.

**XXX**

Evolution made their way to the arena. The boys had to be somewhere, so that seemed like a logical place to start looking. Hunter had left Stephanie back on her office couch to sleep. He did not want to worry her. He would find their sons before she gets up. He made a promise to her, and himself, that he _will_ find them!

"Who's that?" Batista asked pointing at a lone figure in the ring. The ring itself looked quite bare without the ropes and the four ring-posts, which Hunter cannot remember having dismantled. In the middle of the ring, with its back towards them, the figure stood silently.

"I'm looking for my sons," Hunter addressed the figure. He had more pressing matters to deal with than a guy dressed in medieval clothing standing in the middle of his ring. "There are three of them: two with long hair-"

"They look like miniature S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Randy cut in.

_Your...sons?_

Evolution looked around. Did that..._guy_, just speak? It was more like something they heard in their heads, or the voice of wind. Either way they couldn't really decipher the tone.

Hunter ignored the sudden chills and stepped forward boldly his temper rising slightly, this guy was wasting his time. "Yes, my sons." He tried to keep his voice calm. "Have you seen them?"

_Are you sure...they are...YOUR sons?_

Hunter's temper exploded. "If you did something to them..." He stormed down the catwalk towards the ring. Randy and Batista were quite surprised at Hunter's reaction; they didn't hear the figure questioned Hunter a second time, but they accompanied him as backup anyway.

"WHERE ARE MY-" Hunter barely laid a hand on the figure before the whole arena was flooded with a blinding light.

_**XXX**_

Seth kept close to Roman. This was a strange place. Seth would have liked it, as it was kind of like a forest with all the tall trees. But they were dull and dead looking just like the clearing below. It was like the sun never shined in this place. No birds were singing. Instead there were creepy, awful sounds now and then. Where are Mama and Papa? And why haven't they come to save his brothers and him from...

"There are monsters here." Dean shivered.

Roman wanted to tell Dean and Seth that there was no such thing. After all, he looked under his bed and in the closet to check. But here he wasn't so sure. He could sense things moving out there in the darkness. Huge things.

"I want Mama!" Seth cried.

"Don't be such a scary cat, Seth." Dean said, although his voice was barely a whisper. He tried to be brave and distance himself from the other two, but every now and then he would grab onto Roman at the slightest sound.

Roman was wondering the same thing as Seth. Why hasn't Dad come to save them? The last thing he remembered was Dad tucking him in. And then he woke up in this place, with Dean and Seth. But no Mum or Dad.

"I'm not!" Seth wailed. "I just want Mama!"

"Mama's not here! And neither is Dad!" Dean spat. "They never loved us! Mama never _cared _about you Seth!"

"Dean!" Roman scolded.

Seth burst into tears and shook his head. "No, not true! Mama loves me! Papa will come!" He tugged on Roman's arm. "Tell him, Roman."

Roman couldn't look at Seth. What if Dean was right? He swallowed hard. "Look, we can look after ourselves right?"

"I can't believe they would just abandon us!" Dean stormed.

Roman looked at him sadly. Through his anger, Roman could see he was hurting. Well, it was quite a surprise they were abandoned after all they have been through with Mum and Dad. And even Uncle Randy and Batista.

"Well, I'll show them! I'll-"

Roman put up his hand to silence Dean as his eyes scanned the area. "We're not alone."

**XXX**

Hunter felt himself hit the ground, but strangely did not feel any pain. Two other loud _thuds_! told him Randy and Batista landed next to him. He growled trying to get up to his feet.

"Where the heck are we?" Randy asked.

Hunter took a good look around. They were in a forest of some kind. He looked up sharply as scream tore through the air.

Batista eyes widened "That sounded like-"

"Seth!" Hunter's eyes widened in shock.

Two other distinct yet very familiar shouts rang out.

"Roman!" Hunter shouted. "Dean!" He looked around. The shouts seemed to be coming from all directions.

Evolution may be in the same forest as the S.H.I.E.L.D, but Hunter was still miles away from where his boys where being attacked.

_**XXX**_

"Fight back!" Roman shouted. "Just like how Dad taught us!" He looked at Dean and then Seth. "And Randy and Batista!"

The monsters came out of nowhere and started attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D.

Roman watched in horror as Dean was violently pushed onto a tree branch. But a second later, using the branch as leverage, Dean bounced back and knocked the monster out! Seth cheered.

"I call that the 'Nigel,'" Dean told the defeated monster with attitude.

"Why the 'Nigel'?" Roman asked curiously, kneeing another monster in the ribs.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know." He reached out and punched a monster that was planning to attack Roman from behind.

Seth sat huddled by a tree bark. He wasn't strong and brave like Roman. Nor was he daring and adventurous like Dean. What could he do to help? Besides they were doing just fine...

More monsters entered the clearing. Roman and Dean were exhausted. Seth watched in horror as his big brothers were starting to get beaten.

Roman tried to shield Dean from the blows. But it didn't work. There were just too many of them.

"HEY BULLIES!"

Roman looked up to find his youngest brother standing on a branch all the way up the tallest tree. "Seth, no..." he gasped from the monster's vice grip. "You'll get hurt..."

"I may not be strong and brave like Roman or Dean," he said dangerously leaning off the branch. "And I may be wearing a diaper..."

The monsters looked at each other.

Seth's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Okay, you didn't need to know that..."

"Seth! Get down from there!" Dean shouted, trying to get the monster to let go of him.

"But let me tell you something..." Seth continued.

The monsters dropped Dean and Roman. They looked up at the small toddler and smirked.

"NOBODY. MESSES. WITH. MY. BROTHERS!" And with that the architect of the S.H.I.E.L.D jumped off the branch, flipped over and landed on the monsters with every ounce of strength (and weight) of his older self.

In our world, Stephanie woke up with a start.

XXX

"Come on!" Hunter urged. "We're almost there."

Randy and Batista looked at each other. If 'there' meant lost, then yeah, they were _there_. But Hunter had great instincts when it came to his kids. They just hoped he wasn't wrong this time!

**XXX**

Roman speared the monster that managed to sidestep Seth's moonsault. He picked up his brothers checking for serious injuries and bruises. They were busy congratulating each other when he heard footsteps. Roman stood in front of Dean and Seth, shielding them.

"Roman..."

Roman froze. No. He's dead, he's gone...

"It's been a long time, hey...son?" the voice laughed manically.

Roman turned around to see the face that showed up in every one of his nightmares. The man he's hated for years. The man who beat him black and blue every day...the man behind his step-mother lying cold in the cemetery...

Roman wasted no time in spearing him, but the man stepped aside easily and kneed him in the gut. "I told you, you're worthless." He flung an angered and oncoming Dean and Seth back onto a tree's bark.

He turned back to Roman. "Aw are you hurt son?" He picked Roman up. "Here let me give you a hug!"

Roman screamed out in agony. It was a bone-crushing bear hug.

"No one saved you before. And no one's going to save you now!"

Dean and Seth, writhing from the pain, had their eyes tightly shut. But they could still hear their brother's agonizing screams.

The monster of his long dead step-father grinned evilly. "Give up yet, boy?"

"No!" Roman shouted. "My dad doesn't give up and neither do I!"

The monster laughed. "Your dad?" he spat. "You're an orphan, Roman." He whispered, his voice full of hatred. "You don't have-"

_Wham!_

The monster was sent reeling sideways as he felt a fist connect with his jaw. Holding his jaw in pain, he struggled to lift himself from the ground.

_**"I'll teach you to mess with my son."**_

"Dadda!"

"Papa!"

Roman struggled to open his eyes. The arms he was in was quite different now. It had a firm but very gently hold of him. And felt very familiar...

"Roman, I'm here." Hunter said softly. "Everything is going to be alright."

Roman looked up. Hunter's eyes were full of concern but also dancing with pride. "Dad...you came..."

"You fought well." Hunter said softly. "Rest now, my son."

Hunter looked up, his eyes dark with anger. _I'm going to teach that **scum** a lesson._

But he was already gone.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! :D You guys are awesome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some TLC and Seth's Story Time!**

* * *

With the threat gone, Hunter immediately focused his attention on the well-being of the boys. Batista and Randy came up from behind Hunter.

"Seth, are you okay?"

"Dean!"

Dean and Seth scrambled to get on their feet. With tears, they ran up to the adults, much relieved that the nightmare was over. To Hunter's great surprise though, the boys ran passed Randy and Batista. He barely had time to place Roman down gently before he was bombarded with hugs from the two younger toddlers. It took him just a second before putting his arms around them, holding them close. What Stephanie said was true (and she should know; she's their mother). Batista and Randy shared a knowing smile. Finally Hunter gets a clue!

"Dad!" Dean threw his arms around Hunter's neck.

"You came! I knew you would!" Seth said, as he clutched onto Hunter's shirt.

Batista looked around. The forest looked less...creepy and dark. And the trees were starting to gain color. Something weird was going on here...

Randy frowned as Dean slowly let go of Hunter and backed up. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

Hunter looked up from checking Seth for injuries. Dean's round face was filled with guilt. He turned around, not wanting his Dad to see him crying.

Hunter gave Seth to Batista. "Dean?" he said gently.

Dean took a deep breath. "I-I thought you weren't coming! That-that-" he gave a huge sob. "That you didn't care about us!"

Hunter shook his head. "Dean, I-"

"Of course we care about you sweetheart! We love you, Roman and Seth so much!"

"Mama!" Seth struggled for Batista to let go as he, Roman and Dean ran towards Stephanie.

Hunter was pleased that even though the boys were rough and a little aggressive with him, they were gentle with their mother. They rushed to her but didn't immediately overrun her with their hugs at the same time. But they were impatient, well Dean was anyway.

"Alright, enough Seth!" Dean complained, stamping his foot. "It's my turn!"

Stephanie smiled and let go of Seth, checking him one last time.

"Aww, little Deanie wanna huggie!" Randy teased.

Stephanie shot the Viper a look as she took Dean into her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Dean's face went red from Randy's comment.

When it was Roman's turn, he was a little embarrassed to be hugged by his mother in front of the big men. After all he's a big boy. But he soon forgot about all that as he entered his mother's warm, healing embrace.

Batista noticed it again. He looked at Hunter and knew that he did too. The forest was getting brighter and more colorful. They could even hear a stream trickling close by.

Stephanie slowly let go and after checking him, held Roman at arm's length. She marvelled at the way Roman was so much like Hunter. Even before yesterday, Roman had the habit of wetting his hair before a match just like Hunter did when he had long hair. Sure Roman didn't look anything like her husband, but Stephanie could just see Hunter in Roman. All the good qualities at least.

What's more, all the toddlers were changing. Roman had his biceps like his older self. His face was lean, and less child-like. Stephanie was greatly relieved that he (and Seth) didn't have his old beard back though –that would be weird. Both Dean and Seth had their biceps too, except Seth's face was still a little chubby.

Even though Seth seemed like Stephanie's favourite sometimes, she loved them all the same. Seth was the youngest, so of course he needed more attention and didn't mind getting it. Dean on the other hand didn't like Stephanie fussing over him, but she knew that he liked her hugs and kisses. And then there was Roman, who even though he was a toddler, she still felt he treated her like a lady; he was so protective over her.

But they were growing up much too fast for her liking.

"Stephanie," Hunter broke into her thoughts. "How did you get here, sweetheart?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

"It's Papa's turn, now!" Seth said as Stephanie blushed, while everyone laughed.

"Come here you little scamp!" Batista chased an excited Seth around the clearing.

"Dudes, you guys were awesome," Randy complimented, taking Dean and Roman. "You gotta tell me everything!"

Dean and Roman enthusiastically began to describe their "first" wrestling match, which was actually a battle.

Hunter turned back to Stephanie. "Are you ok, love?" he asked his eyes full of concern. "How did you get here?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" Stephanie asked, just as concerned.

"I'm alright. I didn't fight much." Hunter did not think it was a good idea to tell Stephanie who actually did all the fighting, even if they won.

"I don't know how I got here." Stephanie shrugged. "I was asleep when I heard Seth calling me, and I knew they were in trouble. And then I found myself here by you and the boys."

"So you didn't see...anything?" Hunter's eyes searched hers.

Stephanie shook her head. "Why?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't encounter any monsters at least. He held her close and gently pressed his forehead against hers. "It's nothing. We're all safe, and that's what matters."

Stephanie leaned into her husband, grateful for his warm, comforting embrace.

"Unca Randy," Dean said after he, Seth and Roman enacted all their moves on Evolution.

"Yeah buddy,"

"Do you remember telling me about the Shield when we came from the bathroom?" Dean asked. "How you said they were the coolest group in the WWE?"

The Viper's face flooded with color as he avoided looking at Hunter and Batista. They however, started laughing.

"And I thought Hunter was bad," Batista said shaking his head. "Dean really has you wrapped around his little finger, hey Randy!"

"What's the Shield?" Seth asked curiously.

"Randy's right," Hunter said. "Best darn wrestlers ever, even when they're kids,"

"Hunter!" Stephanie scolded. "Language! Not in front of the boys!"

"They are?" Roman's eyes went wide at his father's praise of these wrestlers. They must be really good. Not as good as Dad, obviously, but close. "Please tell us!"

"Yeah, please Dad, please!" Dean pleaded.

Seth came over to Hunter wanting to be carried. "Story time!"

Hunter smiled at Stephanie. "I guess it is." He sat down with Seth on his lap; Roman and Dean following suit.

Batista and Randy stood with their arms folded grinning. This was going to be good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Response to guest reviewer Sherri: Thanks :) ****I swear I thought about it but I forgot to put it in my TT planning (which I did now lol), and I haven't been feeling well lately (stupid flu) so I planned to post only when I was off medication but I've been getting PMs (personal messaging for fanfic accounts) asking for updates so I did (without much thought apparently :P). Ya, enough of my lame excuses lol. So I hope this chapter clears things up a little (and I will be touching more on it in a later chapter). Actually in the last chapter (chapter 6) Seth wasn't supposed to be wearing a diaper anymore – but it was just too funny to pass up for that scene :P! But at the same time just because he said it doesn't mean he was ;) lol. Thanks for reviewing and your concrete criticism! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! :) You guys are awesome!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

"_**The Authority and the S.H.I.E.-" oops, I mean "Atlantis and the S.H.I.E.L.D."**_

**By Triple H a.k.a Daddy Hunter**

* * *

**A/N – This chapter may be a little confusing as it deals with the mystical side of things.**

**and we have special guest commentators at the end of the chapter - honestly, I don't know what they're doing here *sigh***

* * *

Hunter cleared his throat. "Once upon a time," He peeked at Randy and Batista, who were overcome with silent fits of laughter. Well Seth did say "story time." Shooting them a dark look briefly, he continued. "In the legendary city of Atlantis,"

Randy was still for moment as he mouthed the word "Atlantis" silently before turning around with his hand over his mouth, obviously trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Choosing to ignore him, Hunter went on. "There lived a great king,"

This time Batista openly laughed. The "great king" was definitely one half of the head of the Authority - The Game himself. Batista realized where Hunter was going with this - he was doing this fairytail style.

"And his _very_ beautiful queen," Hunter smirked at Stephanie.

Stephanie shook her head and turned away but not before Hunter saw her blush a pretty shade of pink.

"They had six children: three daughters and three sons." Hunter said, briefly missing his girls but carried on. "The princes were in charge of the security on the island and dealt with injustices accordingly."

"These three princes are the S.H.I.E.L.D." Randy smiled at Dean.

The toddlers "_Oooh._"

"But one day, the king, in his great pride, punished the princes unfairly." He swallowed. "And the S.H.I.E.L.D. left the Autho- Atlantis."

A few birds chirped. All eyes were on Hunter as he took a deep breath before carrying on.

"The king is very sad. He was a horrible father, and now he realizes what he did was wrong. He thought the princes hated him because they started a big war." He remembered Extreme Rules. "But he knows his sons love him now." Hunter said softly. "All the king wants is for his sons to know how much he loves them too."

Stephanie smiled, touched by the story. She noticed Roman in deep thought and watched as light came into his eyes.

"If the great king is anything like you Dad," Roman said. "Then I'm sure the princes love him too."

"What are their names?" Seth asked, trying to balance standing on Hunter's leg. "The three princes, what are their names?"

"The eldest prince is Reigns," Randy said. "The second and awesome one is Ambrose,"

Batista laughed. "You can't have favourites, Randy!"

"They're not my sons," Randy reasoned. "So yes I can."

"You think the 'Ambrose' prince is awesome, Unca Randy?" Dean asked. "Then I think he's awesome too!"

Randy grinned and winked at him while Stephanie and Hunter laughed.

Seth slipped off his father's leg but stepped back on still holding on to Hunter. "And what's the youngest prince's name?"

"His name," Stephanie smiled picking up Seth and cuddling him. "My sweet little angel."

"Angel?" Dean laughed.

"Rollins," Batista chuckled. "His name is Rollins,"

"Yes, and the eldest prince, Reigns," Hunter smiled at Roman. "Is brave and strong. He won't just be great, but a magnificent champ- I mean king, one day."

"I'm changing my name," Dean declared. "I am Prince Dean Ambrose Helmsley the awesome one!"

Randy laughed and gave him a fist pound.

"Oooh, nice!" Seth said clapping. "Can I change my name too, Mama?"

Stephanie smiled. "To what, sweetheart?"

"Prince Seth Rollins Helmsley -"

"Angel!" Dean finished laughing.

"Dean," Hunter scolded.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Roman, do you want to change your name to?" Batista smiled.

"Do the great king and queen love Reigns even though he's...adopted?" Roman asked unexpectedly.

That's when it finally dawned on both Hunter and Stephanie: by now Seth and Dean thought they were their real parents – and it was a nice feeling. But the feeling was also mixed with concern – Roman knew he was 'adopted,' and he was unsure of his parents loving him or not. Maybe his head knew it – but his heart needed to understand. After all the past psychological and physical abuse Roman endured, Hunter was thankful he didn't run away already.

Hunter stood up while Stephanie put Seth down and they both approached Roman.

Roman looked up at the two adults: did he say something wrong?

Stephanie smiled gently and picked him up – with great difficulty (this toddler had muscles after all) so Hunter chuckled and took him instead. Stephanie affectionately brushed Roman's hair back with her hand and kissed him on his forehead.

"What do you think?" Hunter said softly.

Roman hid his face suddenly shy. "Yeah," he said slowly.

"Hey you," Stephanie teased and tickled him.

Roman laughed. "Dad, is the S.H.I.E.L.D...us?"

Seth and Dean looked from Roman to their father confused.

Hunter pursed his lips before slowly replying. "Yes."

Roman looked up at Hunter. He understood. Not everything made sense, but he knew.

Suddenly a stream of sunlight burst through the trees.

Hunter looked at Roman. The toddler, though had a lean face with biceps and a strong built, was still childlike. But when Hunter looked into the toddlers eyes, he was looking at a _man. Roman Reigns stood tall and was actually smiling at him. Not grinning or smirking, but __**smiling.**_

_A smile that was saying a thousand things:_

"_Dad! Guess what! Coach put me on the baseball team!"_

"_I won, Dad! I won!"_

"_Sorry for beating up Jim Wilkins. But he's the school bully, Mum! He was picking on Seth... thanks, Dad. I sure did teach him a lesson!"_

"_I'm sorry, Dad, I know I made a huge mistake. But I will fix it, I promise..."_

"_Hey Dad, there's this girl...I'm not sure how to..."_

"_I'm the World Heavyweight Champion..."_

"_Dad, I know I've been fooling around much. But I've decided to stay in WWE." He looked at Hunter's clothes and laughed. "I'll stick with wrestling though; suits aren't really my thing..."_

"_It's my big day, Dad...did you feel this nervous..."_

"_Dad! I got some great news! You're going to be a grandpa..."_

"Hunter," Stephanie said, breaking into his thoughts.

Hunter blinked. The sky was orange as the sun was setting. Looking down he saw Roman fast asleep on his chest.

Seth and Dean were also asleep and being carried by Batista and Randy.

"We have to find a way to go home now," Stephanie said. "And just to let you know, I'm okay with it." She smiled. "If Roman and Dean and my little Sethi transform back, they'll still be there; we'll still see them."

Hunter nodded, still a little dazed from his vision. He was glad Stephanie understood; it wouldn't be so hard on her now when they transform back, which they have to. Hunter looked down again as he felt Roman started squirming in his arms.

"Looks like he's having a nightmare," Stephanie said her eyebrows narrowed in concern as she put a comforting hand on Roman's back.

Hunter looked around. The forest started getting dark again and there was movement coming from the darkness.

Hunter put the pieces together. This was some kind of memory or maybe Roman's mind. When the boys were alone it was dark and full of monsters, but when Hunter saved him and when Stephanie hugged him, the forest was bright and cheerful. But it never lasted: Roman was still afraid of the main monster: his step-father. Or the memory of him. No wonder the poor child could not sleep – he was plagued with nightmares. Roman fought hard against his fears – with the help of his parent's love – but this was too much to handle himself.

Laughter rang out and seemed to be coming from all directions just has the main monster Roman's so called step-father appeared from the trees.

"**You**," Hunter spat, his eyes burning with anger.

The Regal Assassin set his jaw. No more. Roman wasn't going to have any more nightmares. And Hunter was going to see to that. He was glad that he could at least chase his child's fears away the one way he knows how –brutal force.

"What you say you give me the boy and I'll let you go," the monster smirked.

"Hey! They are my _boys_! And I'm gonna beat the holy crap out of you!"

"I don't think so," the monster said in a low growl and disappeared through the trees again.

"Randy, Batista, find a way to get out of here." Hunter instructed, handing Batista the still sleeping little powerhouse. "You too, Stephanie."

"Wait, what are going to do?" Batista asked confused.

"I'm going for that scumbag who dared to hurt my son." Hunter said, dangerously.

"Let's leave it man," Randy said. "Tomorrow –I mean today's Payback. You have to compensate for the main event since the S.H.I.E.L.D. can't -"

Hunter's eyes flashed as he faced the Viper. "I don't care that today's Payback! I don't care that the WWE shares value drops because there's no main event! I don't care!" Hunter said breathing hard. "**Nobody** hurts my boys and gets away with it!"

Hunter put his hand on each child's head before taking Stephanie into his arms once again. "I love you, and I want you to be safe. Go with Randy and Batista."

Stephanie could barely hold back her tears. "No! You can't-"

"It's not a _request_ Stephanie," he said raising his voice a little. "Please, love I have to do this. For Roman's sake," he kissed her goodbye and immediately set off through the trees in the direction of the monster.

"Please be careful," Stephanie said as a tear ran down her cheek.

**XXX**

Hunter found Roman's monster of a so called step-father in no time and the two battled. Stephanie had secretly followed her husband and was now looking for a way to help him.

Roman had managed to give Evolution the slip too and followed his parents. He couldn't let them get hurt (especially his mother) after all they have done for him. Mother wasn't supposed to be here anyway – but she'll send Roman back if she knew he was here too. Roman silently cheered when Hunter had the upper hand, but stood up from his hiding place when the monster had control so he was ready for action if needed. But he was certain his Dad could handle it.

A swirling vortex appeared.

"What the heck is that?" Hunter growled, breathing heavily.

"That?" The monster laughed. "That is your demise. As soon as you fall through it –you die!"

The monster was about to throw Hunter in when Stephanie ran forward. "No!"

"Stephanie!" Hunter turned around shocked.

The monster sent her flying backwards like he did with Dean and Seth before. In a fit of rage Hunter Superman Punched him, knocking him out. Then he ran to his wife and gently lifted her up to a sitting position, checking if she was okay.

Roman got up to go see to his mother but stopped. The monster was moving. Roman looked back at Hunter. His Dad was thoroughly exhausted. He knew the monster's strength –it was Roman's fault in the first place. Roman had also figured out what this forest was, and why his dead step-father was alive here. The monster was positioned perfectly –right in front of the vortex. Roman swallowed hard. He knew what to do. Only he could stop the monster – he just needed his Dad's courage to do it. _And that creep had the nerve to hurt my mum_. He looked at his parents. _It will be a great honor_. He started running.

Hunter looked up as he felt a rushing wind - and just in time to see a black blur as Roman Reigns Helmsley, his son, speared the monster into the black hole.

"Roman!" Hunter shouted as the vortex exploded.

The scene whirled and the Helmsleys found themselves once again the middle of the ring at the arena.

**XXX**

"Hunter...what's wrong?" Batista asked gently, as he noticed his friend's still, glassy eyes.

Batista and Randy had also appeared in the ring, with Seth and Dean, just moments before.

Stephanie's head was buried in her husband's chest, crying softly.

Randy looked around them. "Where's Roman?"

Hunter knew what happened. He wanted to free Roman's heart and mind of that fear and sadness permanently. But instead Roman sacrificed himself for him and Stephanie. The forest was no longer, because the mind which created it was no longer.

"He's gone," Hunter barely whispered. "My son is dead."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Want a tissue?**

**Sorry I don't have any.**

**I don't do funerals either.**

**Guess Roman's gone to hang out with God and all the cool people in heaven :)**

* * *

**Roman Reigns: First you turn me into a toddler. How humiliating. And now you went and killed me?**

**Dean Ambrose: and what's with all the hugging? I'm gona barf. You know what? **_**I'm**_** going to kill _you_!**

**Seth Rollins: I think the story is cute – wait, what the he** - why am I wearing a diaper?**

**Princess Aquilia: What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be touring Europe or something?**

**Dean: Why did you turn us into toddlers? What kind of a crazy person does that?**

**Aquilia: Coming from a lunatic fringe I'll take that as a compliment. I could have made you something bad – like a monkey or baboon, you choose.**

**Roman: Calm down Dean. She's kidding, right Aquilia?**

**Aquilia (laughing): No. Dean, I like the toddler you. But you-you freaks me out –so go hang out in DeansDirtyDeeds profile page or something. I'm sure she'll love to have you...**

**Roman: I'm out of here too. Since you already killed me and all.**

**Seth: Me too. Sorry Aquilia, but the diaper thing, seriously? By the way I don't think you killed Roman. You don't do death – especially a child's! **

**Aquilia: Sharrup, Seth! You ruining the story!**

**Seth *laughs***

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed! You guys are awesome! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

* * *

_**A father and mother are not always the ones responsible for your birth, but the ones you can always look up to – no matter how tall you get (fanfiction author: Elenhin, 2013).**_

* * *

**To HermioneMaggieJareau and Tariff –Thanks for reviewing every single chapter lol you guys too kind. ****The part about a toddler being abused was hard to write- I was in tears. I hope Hunter beating up that scumbag (though the monster was little Roman's imagination but it did give the toddler courage) makes up for it though :)**

**To everyone with the "adorable" reviews: you guys are making my head so big no door at Madison Square Garden will let me through! ;) (Which would suck if the S.H.I.E.L.D (and even that nut, Seth) were there! lol you guys would just leave me outside and run to Roman, Dean and Seth, right? lol Or should I say your Joe, Jon and Colby! :P)**

**But thank you, though - the reviews are soooo sweet! Hugs and Red Velvet cupcakes all around! :D**

* * *

Hunter gently placed Dean on Stephanie's office couch while his wife laid down Seth next to his brother. Randy and Batista had left earlier to give the Helmsleys some family time.

"My little angel," Stephanie brushed Seth's hair back gently. "And my strong-willed little fury," she did the same with Dean's before kissing both toddlers on their foreheads.

Hunter smiled; he secretly had his own nicknames for the boys:

_Seth: Little Champ_

_Dean: Tantrum King_

_Roman: Warrior Knight_

"And my little gentleman-" Stephanie immediately fell into her husband's arms. "We –we didn't even get a chance," she choked. "To - to at least throw him a birthday party!"

Hunter held her and kissed the top of her head. "I know," he replied softly. A gentle breeze blew into the room. Hunter straightened. They were not alone...

Turning he saw the same hooded figure that was in the ring earlier.

His face hardened. "You!" He spat. "When I get my hands on you-"

_I have the power to turn adults into toddlers. Do you really want to go there with me? Besides, I'm not the reason Roman isn't with you right now._

Hunter swallowed. He couldn't blame anyone else for his mistakes.

Stephanie didn't even bother to look up. She was too distraught to care about this stranger.

_As you and your wife took care of them they began to grow not only physically, but emotionally as well. It was only one day to you, Hunter and Stephanie, but to the boys it was like years of affection by loving and caring parents. But it's time to turn them back now._

"So they won't...they won't remember then?" He was struggling to keep his voice even.

The Creature shook its head. _Here your wife might like these_. The Creature handed Hunter an A4 size white envelope. _And maybe you may find it special too_.  
Looking up, Hunter could have sworn the Creature winked at him.

_I must congratulate you. Roman had the experience of a life time. His sacrifice showed not only that he understood you loved him but also how much he loved and respected you. _

"Where's Roman's body?" Hunter almost choked "We –we have to bury him,"

_No parent should have to bury their own child._

The Shield's locker room filled with light. Hunter looked out the window to find the sun rising. When he looked back into the room, the Creature was gone.

Stephanie leaned against her husband's shoulder still crying. Hunter finds his own eyes filling with water.

He put an arm around his wife. "True family are hard to leave, but impossible to forget." He said softly. "And even though they won't remember us..."

Stephanie bent and gave Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose a kiss each on their foreheads. "We're fortunate to have known them at all."

The Helmsleys looked down at the fully grown Dean and Seth, feeling proud and empty and the same time. Not only was the Shield incomplete - but their son was gone.

But Hunter felt it:

_Your boys will always look up to you Hunter..._

He heard a chuckle.

_Even if two of them are taller!_

_**XXX**_

Though years past after his step-father died, the emotional damage was done. He still carried that pain from when he was little. He never experienced a mother's love and a father's protection throughout his childhood. That's why the forest was dark and full of monsters – and him fighting all the time; he was always scared of his "step-father" and that made that chief monster strong. But when Hunter wasn't scared and took on the monster full force (and that he now knows a mother's and father's love and protection) he overcame his fears and the _deep-seated _hurt he carried healed - resulting in memories of happiness and fortunate in the last _26 years_...

_**XXX**_

"Are you still going to wrestle today?" Stephanie asked softly.

Hunter shook his head. "No, it'll be a handicap match then. I'm sure Dean and Seth will be happy wrestling with just Randy and Batista, even if they don't remember."

Stephanie nodded and turned away from him, but he continued to stare at her. He had failed – failed as a father and a husband. Didn't he promise her the Shield will always be their boys? Even if they did transformed back and didn't remember being toddlers, they will still be there, or at least that's what he thought. "I'm so sorry, Steph,"

Stephanie turned to face him. "Don't, it's not your fault. If I didn't follow you-"

"No," he shook his head firmly. "Don't start blaming yourself,"

They heard groaning and shifting. Seth and Dean were waking up. Stephanie immediately started walking towards them but Hunter held her back. "They won't remember us, we should go," This was also not the time for Stephanie to be rejected – it would break her heart to be snubbed by Dean and pushed away by Seth. And Hunter won't admit it, but he couldn't bear it to see his sons look at him with such hatred, because of the feud or - the loss of their brother.

_** XXX **_

Seth Rollins yawned as Dean Ambrose scratched his head. "Dude, we slept in our locker room!" Seth laughed. "I think I had a weird dream about diapers and -"

"Let's just go," Dean said in reply, he had a weird dream too – something about chocolate and Randy Orton. But he's not the sharing and caring type – okay with his Shield brothers only, but now was not the time. "Hey, where's Roman?"

"Get up, sleepy heads!" came a cheerful, teasing voice.

"Hey Roman," Seth yawned again. "Early bird as usual."

The Powerhouse of the S.H.I.E.L.D. grinned from the doorway. "We have some training to do. Tonight we are going to take down Evolution!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Roman Reigns: Great, you turned us back! Alright!**

**Seth Rollins: Told you Aquilia doesn't do death.**

**Princess Aquilia: Oh so you guys decided to come back, hey? Well Seth, I'm still mad at you –**

**Seth: Me?! Why?**

**Aquilia: But its okay, despite you obvious comment – some people still thought Roman was dead.**

**Roman: Where's Dean?**

**Seth: He went to hang out in Aquilia's other story **_**Rumor Has It**_**. He felt better there because he won the US champ-**

**Aquilia: Seth!**

**Seth: Oops...**

**Aquilia (_pouts_): OUT! Leave, Seth! Now!**

**Dean Ambrose: What's with all the noise?**

**Aquilia (going red): I wasn't **_**that**_** loud... **

**Dean: Now your story _Rumor_. It's not that good – but it's better than this adorable sh-**

**Roman: Dean! **

**Aquilia (_sweetly)_: Can't you admit you **_**like**_** my stories, **_**Deanie...**_

**Dean: That's it! I'm out of here! Too much sugar and "adorables" Bye!**

**Seth (_laughing_): That's right. "you can't win without us cheering 'go Deanie, go!'"**

**Roman: Stop **_**Rumor**_** quoting yourself, it's weird. I'm going too. Bye!**

**Seth: So what's going to happen next chapter Aquilia? Do we win at Payback?**

**Aquilia (_smiling mysteriously)_: Maybe...**

**Seth: I just said on our Raw promo that we were going to wipe out Evolution clean, and none of the Shield will be eliminated. I know we're going to win! And then we're having a celebration party on Raw June, 2! Right, Aquilia?**

**Aquilia: ...**

**Seth: Aquilia?**

**Aquilia: ...goodbye, Seth.**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter I'm not going straight to Payback (the Shield have a whole day to celebrate – and Triple H and Stephanie grieving) – so what mischief would you like the Shield to get up to lol – after all they can't just prep for a match the whole day! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **_**Are You Ready**_**? For the S.H.I.E.L.D Is Back!**

**_A/N Hello everyone! :) I'm really really really sorry about the delay and for the last "chapter" 10 with the OCs - long story (!) short - I took a leap of faith, and landed flat on my face! LOL :P I'm barely managing to do one major OC (mary-sues and all that) and I attempted 5 in this story! :0 _****_Just so you know - all five OCs were to have happy endings :D_**

**_A very big thank you to OpalJewel my awesome personal editor ;) :) (except when she suggested my Seth and the OC Shel should end up together - ummm No. Shel (or anybody else) can have the idiotic TV one :P - Seriously though, Opal came up with a great plots for the OCs - but I can't pull it off - so it would be unfair to post her "story" under my name)._**

**_Okay on to this chapter - it continues from chapter 9 "No matter how tall you get" :)_**

**_As always, reviews are appreciated! :D_**

* * *

_June 01, 1987_

"Shawn, I don't think so man," Hunter shook his head. "I don't think I'd be a good at fighting."

Hunter had come to Pensacola, Florida to see his mentor (and who would later be one of his best friends and _DX_ partner) Shawn Michaels at one of the wrestling house shows.

Shawn laughed. "It's wrestling, not fighting." Shawn also wanted to introduce Hunter to Stephanie McMahon – sure she is his boss's daughter (and a little bit of a spoilt brat), but somehow Shawn felt she was the girl for his friend who was almost like a brother to him.

Hunter just shook his head. "Well I'll see you later." Shawn had some training to do and Hunter didn't want to accompany him because Shawn will be more focused on Hunter's training that on his match later on tonight.

Hunter got in his car and drove for awhile thinking about what he could do to pass the time until the show. A car was in front him going a little too slow for his liking. He spotted a _BABY ON BOARD_ sign and decided to overtake it as soon as it was safe to do so. They came to a red traffic light and Hunter rolled down his window to let in a delightful cool breeze. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long as the light changed to green. The car in front took off and Hunter slowly behind it. That was when he heard it: a truck speeding down the hillside on his left, the horn blaring. Failed brakes. Hunter barely managed to slam on his brakes and watched in horror as it knocked into the car in front of him and causing it to somersault. Hunter knows that whoever is there must be dead, or close to it. Pushing the thought aside he quickly got out and ran to the family's car. He cursed softly as he noticed the petrol tank: it was leaking. A man was struggling in the driver's seat.

"Don't move!" Hunter yells. "I'll get you out!" Through the semi darkness, Hunter could clearly see there was no way this man was going to survive beyond this day- not with the gash to his head and what Hunter could assume was a lot of broken bones from the crash.

"My-my family!" he choked. "Please- get them out!"

Hunter heard crying and found a toddler still alive in the car. He broke the window and tried to get the toddler out as the car before it exploded. He checks the mother and the other little boy but they are already gone. Hunter tries to save the man.

"No, no!" The man cried. "Take my boy, please! Take him and run!"

Hunter reluctantly obeyed and took the child, running away from the car. The child screamed and struggled for Hunter to let go and ran back to the car. "My mummy and daddy are in there! And Riley! RILEY!"

"No!" Hunter ran and grabbed the child. He manages to cover the toddler just as the car explodes with the force of the explosion pushing them to the ground. Hunter sustained a burn on his forearm but the child remained unharmed.

Hunter still remembers to this day holding a scared, shaken and sobbing little boy in his arms. A little miracle who survived a car crash that killed his entire family but left the toddler - without a scratch.

Across the street, the hooded figure smiled somewhat sadly at the pair. _If only Hunter Helmsley wasn't so young..._

**XXX**

_Present Day – June, 01 2014_

The sun had risen shortly before and Roman could have sworn someone had just closed the door when he awoke. The powerhouse felt strangely light. He still had memories of his step-father and what he did to him as a child – but somehow it didn't seem to affect him anymore. Instead he felt truly happy in the first time since forever. He decided to leave Seth and Dean to sleep while he took a shower. Looking at those two, Roman felt something he had never felt in over twenty years...the brotherly bond he once shared with his baby brother Riley.

**XXX**

_Later that Morning - Shopping Mall_

"Look who it is," Dean smirked. "All by himself,"

"Randy Orton," Seth laughed. "Let's get him!"

"Whoa!" Roman pulled Seth back. "_Two on one_, really fair." He gave Seth a meaningful look of: _the Shield doesn't need to fight dirty to prove their dominance. _

The Shield were at the mall, figuring they'll enjoy themselves and relax before their big match tonight.

Randy was at the candy shop _Sweets from Heaven_. When Dean entered the small shop; it was empty save for the cashier. Well they might leave the place in chaos - in which case Dean will be sure to send the bill to the personal bank account of Hunter. The Lunatic Fringe chuckled. Problem solved!

Dean approached the Viper stealthily; as soon as Randy saw him he would launch an attack. But this time was different. This time the Lunatic Fringe didn't feel anger or dislike for the Viper – he just wanted...his attention and to have some fun...with chocolate! Good thing there was a sweet shop...Dean violently shook his head. Maybe he should be taking those medications like his WWE-appointed psychiatrist suggested.

Roman and Seth hung back but close enough to the shop just in case the rest of Evolution was near.

The powerhouse shook his head. "Really? Out here?"

Seth shrugged. "Let him get it out of his system. That way he won't be so crabby when we go to the movies."

"It's against company policy," Roman sighed. "Brawling in public,"

Back in the shop Randy took a handful of chocolate bars and placed them at the till counter. Still standing by the doorway, just beside the popcorn machine, Dean could hardly push away the fact that it was his favourite kind: peppermint chocolate with nuts. He was just about to move forward when two excited little boys entered the sweet shop with a man Dean assumed was their father.

"I want this one daddy, please!"

Randy watched with amusement as the little boy ran to other side of the shop and took a lollipop. His brother also made a quick selection and met their chuckling dad at the counter.

"Daddy, I like this chocolate!" The little boy with the lollipop said.

"Now, Ryan, I said only one sweet-"

"It'll be on me," Randy said, not taking his eyes of Ryan.

The boys' father smiled. "Thank you, but his mother won't be too happy about that."

Randy looked at him. "He doesn't have to have it now,"

Still smiling, Ryan's father nodded. "Very well."

Randy bent his knees so he was at eye level with the child. Ryan had strawberry blonde hair cut almost like Dean's. "Here you go," Randy smiled. "And remember to share with your little brother," He added just before ruffling the child's hair affectionately.

Little Ryan's eyes lit up, and the Viper swallowed hard. What were the chances that this little one also had blue eyes like his favourite Shield toddler?

"Thank you!" Ryan said excitedly, taking the chocolate before turning to his brother. "Look, Nick. The nice mister bought us chocolate!"

The two Shield members outside burst out laughing. Too sweet moments and all that. Roman nods his approval while Seth just smiles: he could hardly believe the Viper had a heart.

Dean however is silent. _How come Randy doesn't have chocolate for me... _he stiffened. _What the heck am I thinking?!_

Randy turned back to the counter so he could pay for chocolate bars as well as Ryan and Nick's candies.

"Oh, thank you." The boys' father said, before leaving the shop.

Randy smiled at him before retuning his attention back to the cashier.

"Thank you mister!" the boys' chorused as they followed their father out.

Randy's breath caught in his throat at the memory of three little boys saying _'thank you unca Randy_!' before munching on a piece of chocolate.

"You have such a way with children, even ones you don't know," the cashier complimented. "You have kids?"

"Yeah," Randy smiled. "One boy. Well actually, he's a friend's son, but he wouldn't remember me anyway." The Viper's smile dampened. He missed the little one who once took his chocolate and ran away with it.

Lost in the memories of the day before Randy walked out of the shop, unaware that the grown up Shield member of the little boy he was so fond of was standing just outside behind the popcorn machine, watching him leave.

Roman and Seth shrugged: surely Dean couldn't start a brawl with the Viper after that!

**XXX**

The Shield walked around the mall debating what to do next. They decided on the _Crazy Store _which sold just about everything from books to glow-in–the-dark goo. They were wondering the aisles when Seth stopped at a flower stand.

Dean laughed. "Our little Sethi found a girl is it?"

Roman shot Dean a look before smiling at the architect. "Good for you, Seth."

Seth shook his head. "No, it's not that." he selected a pink carnation. It was a single flower wrapped in semi transparent cellophane with a pink bow tied around it about three-quarter way to the bottom.

"Yes it is." Dean smirked. "Unless you don't want to tell us, because she may be ugly or something..."

Roman should have seen it coming. But Seth dived on Dean before powerhouse could stop him.

"You should be ashamed talking about her like that!" Seth shouted tackling Dean who 'fought' back sportingly.

Roman sighed. _Kids_. But if Seth wasn't buying it for a potential sweetheart then... somehow Roman knew who Seth meant.

"Oh, come on Seth! Just kidding!" Dean laughed, just as they knocked over the flower stand.

"**Enough**!" The usually calm Roman thundered. Sparring in public was bad enough without those two demolishing the place in the process.

Immediately Seth and Dean stopped struggling.

"Seth, go pay for your stuff." Roman said sternly. "Dean, help clean up this mess."

"What?!"

Roman narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Fine, go get the shop assistant or a cleaner. But we are not leaving here without compensating the shop!"

"Alright, we're going," Seth said as he and Dean left the flower stand.

Seth smiled at the cashier in greeting as he placed the flower on the counter. He took out his wallet for his card. When the architect turned back to get the carnation he was surprised to find two other pink carnations on the counter.

Seth purchased all three.

**XXX**

Roman shook his head at the flower stand. Dean and Seth's little brawl knocked everything over. At least no flowers were damaged.

**XXX**

_Just outside the Crazy Store_

Stephanie felt a tug on her heart. She sensed her son. But not Seth or Dean – she sensed Roman.

She kept focused on the shop. As she entered she saw some flowers lying a few feet away. She approached the flower stand.

**XXX**

"Thank you sir, but it's okay," the shop assistant said to Roman who was helping to clean up.

"Here," Roman said handing the assistant cash. "For any damages." He smiled and left for the pay counter but by the time Roman arrived there, Seth and Dean had already left – arguing, probably. As he turned towards the exit he saw Triple H's wife, Stephanie enter the shop. The powerhouse noticed that she looked quite upset.

He began walking towards her.

**XXX**

"Have you seen my wife, Randy?" Hunter asked. He barely noticed the Sweets from Heaven paper bag in Randy's hand. "She just took off without saying anything."

Hunter had to attend a conference call meeting and decided to leave Stephanie in Vicki Guerrero's care until he got back. But it seems like she gave Vicki the slip as soon as she found out their sons were at mall and decided to come here.

"Maybe she thought you were boring," the Viper laughed. "And went to shop by herself."

Hunter glared at him and Randy paled.

"Sorry Hunter, I almost forgot," Randy said, clearly remorseful.

"I can't let her go off on her own, considering the state she's in," Hunter shook his head.

Randy really felt bad for Hunter. The Viper knew Hunter was in much pain after losing his son. But the Game tried to hold it together, to keep it all in, for his wife's sake.

**XXX**

Stephanie picked up the some of the flowers. Her sons were here. Tears filled her eyes. How she missed them!

Her head shot up as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Steph, love," Hunter said softly.

Stephanie turned her misty eyes towards him, and it broke Hunter's heart to see her in tears.

"Hunter, he-he was here," Stephanie choked.

"Who?"

"Roman," she said sure of herself. "I know my son was here."

"No, sweetheart." He shook his head. "He's gone. Let's go."

"No, no," Stephanie persisted. "He was here, I know it!"

His own eyes filled with tears as he gently turned her to face him, and shook his head firmly.

Her shoulder's shaking; Stephanie's head fell onto her husband's chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

Stephanie clutched onto her husband's shirt as the tears continued to flow.

"We also have to let his family know," Hunter felt sick at the thought of crushing a little girl – with the news her daddy was dead.

**XXX**

"And just where have you been?" Dean asked irritated.

Roman sighed. "Just taking care of your and Seth's mess, as usual." He decided not to go to Stephanie after all. If Hunter came by and saw him with his upset wife, Payback will come early. And Roman won't fight back – the powerhouse knew what he himself would think if he saw his arch nemesis, Hunter with a distraught Mrs. Reigns.

"Where's the flowers?" Roman asked Seth, wondering why it bothered him that much.

"You're not serious?" Dean rolled his eyes at why Roman would wonder about the stupid flowers...but where are they? He thought Seth would buy them so that way he wouldn't have to get them himself...Dean shook his head. It was those weird vibes again, like back at the candy shop.

"I asked the lady at the shop to keep them for me," Seth replied, ignoring Dean.

"The movie is just about to start, guys." Dean said, having enough weirdness for one day. "Let's go."

Roman followed Dean and Seth into the theater, still can't seem to figure why he cared so much that Stephanie was unhappy or why it was so important for the pink carnations to be delivered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_My poll is still up :) sad no one voted for Evolution - maybe this chapter may change your mind ;P_**

**_To guest reviewers Cheyann and Lisa - Perhaps you could review which two are your favorite and why if you'd like - would be interesting to know :)_**

* * *

******_The accident in the in June 1987 is based on a real life accident that happened not too far from where I live and was all over the news - unfortunately it was a busy intersection and a lot of people died including students from my university. :(_**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! :D :D :D**


End file.
